fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
ISPC24
Have Courage, Kotone-senpai! The Moonlight Empress! (勇気を持って、琴音先輩！月光皇后！''Yūki o motte, Kotone-senpai! Gekkō kōgō!) is the twenty-fourth episode of ''Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 657th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * Tsukino Yozora makes her first appearance. * It is revealed that Yozora is the Top Designer of Lolly Vamp. Synopsis Kotone is at a photo shoot, checking the time on her watch. Just then, a woman walked into the studio and apologised for being late, since she had something important to take care of. The woman smiled at Kotone and asked if she was Murasaki Kotone, Murasaki Haruka's daughter, and Kotone said that she is. The woman introduced herself as Tsukino Yozora, a famous supermodel, and said that she couldn't wait to work with Haruka's splendid daughter. Kotone smiled, and said that she was equally excited to work with such a famous supermodel. A member of the staff then asked for Kotone and Yozora to get ready, and Kotone walked off, but Yozora stayed where she was. She smiled after her, saying that Kotone truly was the one worthy to wear her clothes. Later, the Cures, mascots and Asami are in Utau's room, and Asami was looking at a few photos. Asami said that Kotone must be such a popular model, since she even gets to work with supermodels. Kotone replied that if Asami tried her best, then she would one day be in the same position as Kotone. Asami said that she would like that very much, and Cadence asked if they found another Top Designer. Sonata said that they shouldn't rush the Cures, and Hitomi replied that the Top Designers will appear when they want to. Utau said that she still couldn't believe that the headmistress was a Top Designer, and Kiyomi said that she still couldn't believe that her roommate was a Top Designer! Everyone began to laugh, except for Moira. Kotone noticed that Moira seemed to be thinking about something, but couldn't figure out what. Meanwhile, Lilith was sitting on her throne, and said that she could hear someone tell her a story. The voice explained that the shepherd had found the lost sheep, and brought it back home. The shepherd was overjoyed, and threw a party. Lilith asked what the story meant, and the voice said that the story was a metaphor, and that Princess Seira was the lost sheep, and Princess Moira was the shepherd. Lilith angrily said that she wanted her sister to suffer, and wanted her bound at her feet while songs and music were destroyed. The next day, Kotone was at a cafe, and Yozora walked up to her. Kotone was surprised to see Yozora, and Yozora said that she had an important fashion show coming up, and explained that she wanted the "Queen of the Night" to model with her. Kotone was surprised, and Yozora added that she had already prepared a special outfit for Kotone. Kotone thanked Yozora and replied that she would love to model beside her. Yozora smiled, and asked if Kotone would like some help practicing, and Kotone said that although she was a popular model, she still required much more talent if she wanted to become a supermodel, and said that she love some help. Yozora winked at her and said that was all she needed to hear, and grabbed Kotone's wrist, and led her somewhere. A few days later before the fashion show, the Cures, mascots and Asami were in Kotone's dressing room, and Kotone said that she wondered where Yozora was. Just then, Yozora, wearing a beautiful dress, walked in and apologised for being late. Yozora explained that she had the perfect dress for Kotone, and to everyone's surprise, Yozora gave Kotone Star Cards! When asked about this, Yozora smiles and reveals that she is from La Musique herself, and is the Top Designer of Lolly Vamp. Yozora explained that this dress was the Moonlight Empress Dress, a Special Dress, which was designed specially for the "Queen of the Night". Kotone held the cards close to her heart and thanked Yozora, but suddenly, Sisyphus burst in and asked the Cures to turn over the princess and Top Designer. The girls refused, and then transformed. Sisyphus then summoned a pitch-black bell, and jingled the bell around. A staff member who was nearby then fell to her knees, covering her ears. She then fell unconscious, and turned into a Namida! The Namida began rampaging, and the five Cures began to fight the Namida. However, Sisyphus was about to capture Yozora, and Cadence then sang, trying to protect her, but Sisyphus knocked the fairy away. Sonata was furious at Sisyphus, and she herself sang, higher and higher each time. Sisyphus tried to withstand it, but couldn't. Sonata flew to Cadence and asked if she was okay, and Cadence realised that this was the power of a royal fairy. Cure Concert landed next to Yozora and asked if she was alright, and Yozora replied that she was. A furious Cure Concert then began fighting the Namida even more, surprising Sisyphus. Cure Rhapsody then saw her chance, and performed "Rhapsody Baroque" to purify the Namida. She then caught the unconscious staff member, but before Sisyphus could disappear, Cure Concert transformed into her Melody Form and performed "Resonance Overture". Sisyphus managed to escape, and afterwards, everything was restored to its original stage. A glow then appeared in front of the staff member's chest, which materialised into a Special Dress, the Passionate Star Dress. Cure Rhapsody quickly inserted the Star Cards into the Book of Stars, and Yozora then took Cure Concert's hand, saying that it was time. Cure Concert reverted back into a civilian, and nodded happily, and both walked off. Later, Kotone and Yozora are modelling in the fashion show, and everyone watched with awe as the two models both danced to the song that was playing. Utau said happily that she loved watching fashion shows, and said her catchphrase, and Moira said that Kotone is happiest when she is modelling. Hitomi agreed, and Kiyomi said that although it's sad that Kotone never got to model with her mother, the next best thing was modelling with the person who makes Star Cards for you. Everyone agreed happily as the fashion show came to an end. That night, Utau is writing in her diary, and wrote that Kotone's popularity as a model had gone up, and she was so close to becoming a supermodel like her mum once was. She also explained that she never expected someone like Tsukino Yozora, a refreshing and easygoing person, to be the Top Designer for Lolly Vamp! She wondered if the Top Designer of Lovely Blossom was also the opposite of their brand. She finishes the entry by saying that she couldn't believe how far the Pretty Cures have come, and one day, it would be time to go back to La Musique and save both the land and Princess Seira from the forces of evil. She then adds her autograph to the page of the diary. Characters Pretty Cures * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert * Kagamine Moira / Cure Rhapsody Mascots * Cadence * Sonata Villains * Sisyphus * Lilith * Namida Secondary Characters * Mizuno Asami * Tsukino Yozora Trivia * The song that was playing during the fashion show was Electric ATTACK, one of Kotone's character songs. Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997